The Game of Darkness
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: The Titans have gone missing, Nightwing and the old Young Justice team travel to Jump to find out what happened to them. One by one young heroes drop off the face of the earth. Can they find out what's going on before they are picked off one by one? Spitfire, Supermartian (later on), BBRAE


The original team had been called in early that morning. As in really really early. Even Wally and Artemis had reluctantly joined Batman at the base, having recently agreed to perform high security missions. Nightwing quickly made his way down the hallway to the briefing room where he met his team. M'gann sat nervously at the end of the table, fidgeting as she sent sideways glances to Conner who was purposefully not looking at her. Nightwing knew they had an argument, but he didn't think it was this bad. Wally was in his uniform and was currently leaning on a tired Artemis's shoulder, trying to fall asleep. Kaldur seemed to be the only one awake at the table, sitting straight up and alert as ever as he quietly discussed something with a exhausted Zatanna.

"Good, you are here" a gruff voice announced from the head of the table, there sat the Batman himself, dark and brooding as the room grew quiet. Nightwing took his seat and watched with curiosity as Batman stood and addressed the team.

"This mission is of the utmost importance" he began "normally the League would not get involved with this but it is a bit...troubling". He turned and looked at Nightwing for a moment before continuing,

"You have all heard of the Titans, a hero team from Jump City. No one has seen them for about a week despite numerous alarms sent to their tower. Yesterday the Jump Police Department managed to force their way into the tower to find the alarms still ringing and signs of a struggle. None of the Titans were in the tower."

Nightwing froze. After his time with Young Justice he took a break, where he eventually met and former the Teen Titans. Years later once he became Nightwing he returned to the old team to mentor the young heroes, leaving the Titans to continue in Jump. Regardless of the fact that he left them, he still cared for each of them more than he could describe.

"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Conner spoke from his chair, Richard shot him a glare that went undetected by the kryptonian.

"Well for one, the criminals have been running rampant in Jump so we need you to handle it until we can find the Titans. That is the second thing we need from you. Find them. It does not make sense that they would disappear, they aren't the kind of people that can be easily overtaken".

Batman turned to the large computer screen behind him and a large picture of Cyborg appeared on the screen.

"This is their leader, Victor Stone otherwise known as Cyborg. He is half robot, half human and a technological genius". It flipped to a picture of Starfire.

"This is Koriand'r but she is known as Starfire. She is the princess of Tamaran and could shoot star beams from her eyes if anyone tried to apprehend her. She is not someone who could be overtaken easily". The next picture was of Garfield. He had grown taller since the last time Richard had seen him, and his costume was no longer his Doom Patrol gear, rather a red and white unitard. However Richard could not mistake him for anyone else due to his telltale green skin.

"Garfield Logan under the alias Beast Boy. He can shift into any animal, alive or extinct. Out of every Titan he would be the hardest to catch, he could have easily turned into an ant or something smaller to escape whoever held him captive". Finally Raven appeared on the screen, the dark demoness had grown her hair out slightly and her bored looking expression made him smile a bit. She too had changed her uniform, instead of a leotard she was draped in a dark blue cloak and dark blue blue toga-like leotard with golden brooches decorating the costume.

"This is Raven. She is a half-demoness and a sorceress. She is the daughter of the demon Trigon and has an IQ of 148". The screen went dark.

"Find them and protect the city. You should set out immediately". Batman said as he stood, giving one last meaningful glance to Richard before leaving the room.

The team was silent for a moment before Richard spoke.

"Well lets go" he said as he stood

"Nightwing" M'gann began "weren't you a Titan?"

He paused before nodding.

"I formed them".


End file.
